Austin & Ally: Passion For Fashion
by writergal2013
Summary: Ally Dawson has lost her parents and only has her two best friends, her big brother, and little sister. When Ally gets a fashion opportunity of a lifetime, she takes it. But when the fashion life gets hard, will her friends be there for her again? Or will she fall under the pressure? A sort-of kind-of "Jane By Design/The Carrie Diaries meets My Ideas" story! Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! So I decided to delete my last story because honestly...I didn't see it going anywhere. But this idea is totally different, and it's based on one of my favorite shows! :)**

Who's ever wanted to go to a little place called Times Square, New York? I've heard so much about it, I've read so much about it, and I'm already in New York! Weird right? Oh! By the way, my name is Allyson Dawson. I'm sixteen years old and I absolutely _love _fashion. It's been a dream of mine since forever to become a fashion designer. A dream of mine to actually see someone wearing some of my clothing! But I won't let those dreams get ahead of me. I haven't even passed High School yet. I'm a really quiet person, and I have an absolutely huge crush on the one and only Dallas Matthews. Well if you're wondering, I'm still in my car staring at my school. The first day is always so hard. Especially on me. All I've had were my two friends Trish and Austin. We've all met eachother in kindergarten and we've been best friends ever since.

"I don't know if I can do this guys, I mean..you know what Gloria and her crew are going to say to me." I said.

"Ahh, don't worry, Alls. Chin up. With your best friends by your side, you have nothing to worry about." Austin said touching my chin.

"Totally! I'm sure Kira probably won't even remember you!" Trish said.

"Are you ready, Alls?" Austin asked me.

"...Yeah. I'm ready. Let's go!" I said.

We all smiled and walked out and into the school yard. Everyone was out there in there own seperate groups, from the nerds, to the popularity pops, all the way to the nobodys, which was exactly where we were planted. I'm guessing until we heard the school bell, the school wouldn't be officially open yet. Which went to bad timing - to worse timing.

"Hey, Ally. I love your shirt! Where'd you get it? JCPenney?" Kira Summers said.

"No. That happens to be a Mecoy Original." Trish said.

"What? So now you have some fat mexican girl fighting your battles?" Kira said smiling.

Trish went head-first for Kira, but Austin caught her right away by holding her back.

"Anything to say, Austin?" Kira asked.

Austin nodded no and they all walked away, finally the school bell rang.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Trish said madly and walked away from us.

Austin and I took our own pace and talked a bit walking towards the school.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You never talked to Kira Summers. Ever." I said.

"Well, just because you guys have beef over eachother, doesn't mean I do, too." He said laughing.

"Whatever you say." I said.

"Are you ready for a new year of high school?" I asked.

"Oh, Alls, you so know I'm not. I just have this bad-boy image just because my clothes are a little different." He said.

"Weird how people can judge you." I said with my head down.

"Don't worry, your awesome just the way are you, Alls. So are your clothes." He said laughing.

"Thanks, Austin." I said smiling.

"Next stop, "The worst Year of Our Lives!" Ausin said.

I laughed and we both went inside the school. I walked towards my locker with Austin behind me, when I realized I couldn't get my combination.

"Shoot. I fogot my locker number over the summer." I said banging my fist on the locker.

Suddenly, Dallas Matthews came into the same hallway with his crew right behind him walking towards _me_. He smiled and started to speak.

"Another jammed locker, huh?" He asked. I nodded my head lightly and kept staring at him.

He then felt on the locker and hit it hard, and it opened right then.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob. Ally, right?" He asked.

"That's me." I said.

He laughed and walked away with his crew. Austin then got in my face making kissy-faces.

"Dallas and Ally sittin' in the tree-"

"Not funny, Austin." I said interrupting.

"I never liked the good-boy, bad-ass rep he had, either. But when I have it, no one likes me. How messed up is that?" He said mad.

"Oh, don't worry, Austin. This might actually be a good year." I said and walked away.

"I hope so." I heard him whisper as I was growing more feet away from him.

"Allyson Dawson to the Principal's Office!" The intercom said.

I sighed and walked towards the counselor's office knowing that's who it was.

"Hello, Ms. Wentz. I definately didn't miss this place." I said sitting down.

"Yeah, I missed you, too, Ally. Look, there's something you should know." said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You might not have enough credits to go on with this year." She said.

"What? So you're saying I might have to repeat a grade or something?" I said standing up.

"No, Ally. You did not let me finish. I found you an internship at the Maddi Combs Agency." She said smiling.

"No way! Are you serious? She's like the best fashion designer out there!" I said smiling.

"Yeah! But it's very hard getting an internship there, but I pulled a few strings." She said.

"Thanks, Ms. Wentz!" I said hugging her and about to leave her office.

"Oh, not so fast, Missy. Sit back down." She said.

My excitement stopped as I sat back down.

"Your grade need to be in tip-top shape, and you need a parent or guardian permission for the job, get it?"

"Got it." I said.

"Good." She said.

I walked out smiling and going back to my class where I was supposed to be ten minutes ago. I walked in quickly, trying to ignore the click-clack of my heels and took a seat quickly next to Trish.

"Guess what?" I said smiling.

"What is it?" Trish asked.

"I got a job at the Maddi Combs Institute!" I said squealing.

"No way! Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes, way! But it's not mine totally, yet. I need a parent/ guardian permission." I said.

"Oh, well you know what Josh thinks. I mean, he's your only big brother, and what about your seven-year-old sister, Carrie?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I'll find a way, I promise. There's no way I'm letting this offer get ahead of me. I love fashion, and I just have to find a way for Josh to say yes, that's all. Who knows, maybe he'll actually say yes? Right?" I asked slowly.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I know you guys probably wanted me to continue with my last story, but I really didn't like it, and lost the meaning for it. I hope you'll go with this story. You might get used to it :)**


	2. Allycon Flawson

**Thanks for reading my first chapter! Enjoy!**

"Josh, will you even give it a chance?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Ally, but I don't think you can have this internship." Joey said.

Joey is in his twenties. He's about 5'6. He works at this dead-end job of banking. But that wasn't his original dream. Ever since our dad went missing in the military and my mom left us years later, Joey had to take care of me. He was only a teen when they both left, but he actually took matters into his own hands. He got a job at age fourteen, payed bills, signed papers; basically did everything that a grownup does, except he forced to start at a very young age.

"Joey, please just give me a chance. I can keep up on my work, I promise!" I said.

He was about to walk away.

"Joey wait! I know you had a dream at a young age. And I know you didn't get the chance to do it...because of what happened. But wouldn't you want your little sis to at least live hers?" I asked.

He turned back around, looked me in the eyes and started to talk.

"I'm sorry, Allyson. It's just- this internship isn't for me, is it?" He asked.

"No, no, no. It's just for school credit." I said quickly.

He let out a big sigh and spoke again.

"Okay. Give me the permission slip." He said about to smile.

"Oh, my gosh, thank you Joey so much!" I said and put my arms around him to hug him. He signed it, and I put it back in my backpack.

"Gonna go tell the good news to Trish and Austin?" He asked.

"Yes! I'll stop by their house right now! Bye." I said grabbing my jacket, and closing the door behind me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX

I knocked at Trish's door, and she answered. I knew Austin was going to be there, too because it was movie night.

"Josh is gonna let me take the internship! I get to go to Manhattan, New York tomorrow!" I said hugging the both of them. Austin hung on a little longer.

"Umm..Austin?" I said.

"Oh- oh, right! Sorry, Alls." He said laughing then letting me go.

"It's okay." I said. Trish was laughing from the corner, but then her face got real serious again.

"Umm..I don't mean to put a damper on things, guys but I have some bad news." Trish said.

"What is it?" Austin and I both asked.

"Well...I'm moving...tomorrow." She said with her head down.

"What?!" We both said in shock.

"When were you going to tell us?" I asked loudly.

"When the time was right! And, I guess it was not or never. I'm going to miss you guys so much." She said.

Once again, my life went from pure excitement to sadness again. How could Trish tell us at the last minute that she was moving...to California?!

"Well, I guess we should go." Austin said.

"Yeah. But don't be to sad! I've got you guys a present." She said smiling and went into another room for a sec.

Seconds later, she came out and had our gifts wrapped.

"Trish, this is awesome! A digital picture frame!" I said.

"And it has the pictures with us when were were five years old." Austin said smiling.

"We're going to miss you, Trish. Well I've got to go take the subway home. This is the bad part of New York for the record." I said laughing.

"See you, later, Alls!" Austin and Trish both yelled out the window. I guess they talked for a while longer because I didn't see Austin go walk home, yet.

Trish's POV:

"Austin, listen, you can't mess things up with Ally. I'm going now, and you'll have all your time with her now. You can't screw this up!" I said.

"I know, I know. But Trish I've liked Ally for years but she's never noticed. When if she thinks we should only stay friends?" Austin asked.

"Don't worry, Austin. With some alone time with her, things will go great, I promise. Just stick to the plan." I said.

"Alright, Trish. I'll try. I really will. I've gotta go, but I hope you visit soon, okay?" He said hugging me again.

"I will, I promise. See you." I said.

I may be going to California with my family, but I know Austin and Ally will be together soon, they just gotta!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXx

Ally's POV:

Today was another day at school. How did the weekend end so fast? How did it suck so bad?

It was gym time, which was minutes away from my internship about to start. I couldn't wait until Austin drove me in his new car to Manhattan, New York!

Tiday was the day of dodgeball, and lucky for me, all of Kira, Gloria, and her crew were against me. I swear I had balls coming at me from left to right. Austin didn't do the best job of dodging them either, and I couldn't help but not pay attention when Dallas walked by playing football with his team. Ah, he was soo cute.

_Bang!_ I was suddenly hit. Then everything blacked out.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxXXXXXX

I woke up with some guy infront of my face eating a donut.

"She's waking up!" He yelled.

Then my eyes opened bigger and bigger.

"Where am I?" I asked touching my head.

"You're in the nurse's office. And I'm eating in your face. By the way, my name is Dez!" He said with his hand out.

I got up and looked at the time. I was fifteen minutes late!

I dashed up, and ran out to the bathroom and changed into my regular clothes, fixed my hair, and ran out of the school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxxXxXX

"Hello, my name is Allyson Dawson. I'm here for my internship." I said to the woman in the office.

"Mrs. Combs that way." The lady on the phone said pointing. I couldn't help but admire the scenery. The agency was fabulous. There were pearls, diamonds, dresses, and famous fashion designers everywhere! I was in fashion heaven!

When I found the room, I saw that the screen came up with Maddi Combs on it.

"You're fifteen minutes late, Allyfon Flawson." She said checking her time.

" Actually, my name is Allyson-

"Don't care. You're paid twenty-five thousand a month, we clear?" She said.

"Wait, what-

"Great."

"Be late again, and you're fired, am I clear?" She said.

"Yes, but-

"Fantastic. I expect perfection, Allyfon." She said and the computer monitor disconnected.

Why was I being paid twenty-five thousand dollars a month? I just took this job for school credit...but apparently, something went wrong. But then again, this could sort of be a blessing. Josh is really behind on bills, and I think this could really help him. I'll just say I got another job at McDonald's or something. I knew what I was doing was wrong considering I couldn't get a job like this because I was only in High School, but I just have to watch who I tell, that's all.

Suddenly a worker came and asked if I needed any assistance.

"No thanks. I'm doing just fine." I smiled and walked out.

I walked out of the agency proud strutting my stuff in my stilletos. I haven't felt this feeling in years, but I knew this crazy idea of being a twenty-four year old would probably be crazy enough to work.

**And this is where the story really starts to begin! Please be sure to Review, Follow and Favorite :) 3**


	3. What Was Mom Like?

**Hope you guys are reading, and if you don't like the story, please tell me. But no mean Reviews, please!**

"Kira, this needs to stop." I said.

"But Austin, I thought you liked me. You do like me don't you?" Kira asked.

"Well, yes, but I can't anymore. I like someone else. I'm sorry." I said.

She scoffed.

"Who is it? Is it Jenna Newman? Gloria Shields? Or is it Allyson?" She asked.

"No, no, no. You're wrong. It's none of them." I said quickly.

"Fine. Whatever. But you know, now that that Trish girl is gone...Ally is all alone. Except she has you. Why can't I have you Austin, you know you want me." She said whispering in my ear. God, maybe this is why she was the most popular girl in school. She had everyone wrapped around her finger.

"All I'm saying, Kira is that this thing we have is..over. I'm sorry." I said and walked out of the janitor's closet.

I heard her getting mad, but she eventualy walked out, too to find her group.

"Hey, Alls!" I said hugging her.

She looked as beautiful as ever, with her beautiful face, and clothing walking down the halls just to find me. I felt like the luckiest guy ever.

"Hey, Austin! Ready to go?" She asked smiling.

"Where?" I asked.

"Austin! The internship! Remember?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, right! To the Austin-Mobile!" I said.

"Really?" Ally asked laughing.

We came to the car, when I saw Kira and the girls looking at us getting into the car, so Ally and I hurried into the car and took off and into the city.

"Manhattan, here we are!" I said.

"Wow. I still can't believe I work here. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Ally said gazing out of the window.

_Of course I have. You._

I've wanted to say that so bad, but Alls had to leave to go inside. She have me one more hug, and waved goodbye. I then drove off thinking of Ally still.

"Allyson Dawson reporting for duty." I said cheerfully.

"Oh, look who's early!" Some lady said walking towards me. She had on a georgeous brown dress with long dark brown hair. She was light-skinned and had on white heels.

"My name is Kacey. I am your instructor." She said walking away with her hands motioning me to follow her.

"This is your office, for designing, editing, and writing. That center is where you can make your own fabric for your own designs for famous clients, friends, or yourself, those are for filing, printing, typing, and assisting. If you have any questions, please go to someone else." She rolled her eyes, and walked away.

Well, there was someone I wasn't going to be friends with anytime soon.

I decided to go ask someone what I should do first. They all ignored me except for this handsome guy. He had brown hair, and great fashion sense. I wondered if he was gay, but I knew it wasn't it.

"Hi, my name is Allyson. I'm new here. Do you know what I should do first?" I asked.

"Hello, Allyson. My name is Zayn. I'm from London, and I'm sort of new here, too." He said laughing. Wow. He even had an accent. He was flawless.

"Oh. I'm sorry I bothered you, then." I said about to leave when Shane grabbed my arm.

"No worries, I can help you out. On my first day, I just started to sketch clothing. You should do the same. Plus, you have a very good fashion sense." He said.

"Oh, thanks for the help, Shane." I said smiling.

"No problem, Ally." He said winking at me.

I think I was really starting to like this job.

"Hey, Mrs. Combs, I have all of your paperwork finished and I even got your personal scarf flown off to France today." I said putting the papers on her desk. This time, I'm actually seeing her _live_.

"Thank you, Allyson. You're doing so good on your job, I've actually wanted to learn your name. Keep up the good work." She said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Combs." I said and walked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX xXxXxXxXx

When I got home, it was dark, and I immediately took off my shoes. I then heard a noise come from the closet. I walked towards it and it popped open with someone with a mask then I suddenly knew it was my little sister.

"Carrie, why aren't you in bed?" I asked.

"Well..I got scared, and Josh sleeps too rough, and..

"Say no more, Carrie. You decided to wait up for me, huh?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Okay, kiddo. C'mon. Let's go to sleep." I said as we both were walking into my room. I changed into my PJ's and we both got snuggled up into my bed.

Carrie kept looking at the roof above her and she decided to speak.

"Ally?" She whispered.

"Yes, Carrie?" I asked.

"What was mom like?" She asked.

"I wish I knew. I barely remember anything about her, sorry." I said.

Her face looked kind of disappointed.

"But one thing I do know? She loved us very much. Never forget that, okay?" I said.

"Okay." She said and driftly went to bed.

I wonder what made Carrie think about that idea of our mom all of a sudden. But being a little girl like her, you can't help but wonder. I mean, I was just like her when I was younger. I used to ask Josh where my mom went, and he never answered back, so I guess I sort of grew up, and found out myself. Things will be hard, but I know things will get better for her. They did for me.

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


End file.
